


Broken Until Found me

by Ash_Cassidy97



Series: Letters of Coulson [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Backstory in a poem, Series, Tasha can write, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, blame it on the good stuff, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Cassidy97/pseuds/Ash_Cassidy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasha has to tell Coulson about her and Clint's past relationship. she does so in a poem.</p>
<p>Um, be aware that this is part of a series that plays a major role in my fic Let The Flames Begin.</p>
<p>Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Until Found me

Coulson,

you asked for painful memories,  
once before, when I was dark and bloody.  
I was alone in a world of wolves.

Clint brought me in,  
you gave me hope  
and taught me to live again.

 

Clint has been my:  
enemy,  
ally,  
partner,  
friend  
and yes, lover.

But that was a long time ago,  
and he need you now.  
Not me. It has never been me.

Tasha

P.S. I swear that Clint has fed me truth serum . . .with vodka. Hmmmm . . . very good vodka.


End file.
